


4 - Waiting by an Alcove

by redheadgrrl1960



Series: Among Stars [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadgrrl1960/pseuds/redheadgrrl1960
Summary: This story was written in my VERY early fanfiction career. (Between 2000 and 2004) Please excuse my English and my fanfic habits when it comes to style and word choice.I post this and some other Janeway/Seven stories here on AO3 since I thought it might be of interest to someone and I want all my stories in one place.





	4 - Waiting by an Alcove

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in my VERY early fanfiction career. (Between 2000 and 2004) Please excuse my English and my fanfic habits when it comes to style and word choice.  
> I post this and some other Janeway/Seven stories here on AO3 since I thought it might be of interest to someone and I want all my stories in one place.

Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship USS Voyager stood gazing solemnly at the motionless, tall blonde regenerating in a Borg alcove in cargo bay two. She had been standing there for almost half an hour, just staring at the beautiful woman who held her heart in a firm and loving grasp.

Seven of Nine, the former Borg drone, had been generating for more than a week due to an away mission going completely wrong. She had been critically injured and it had taken all of the Doctor’s incredible skills as well as the full co-operation of the young woman’s own nanoprobes to heal her. The nanoprobes had eventually went into a threateningly dormant stage and all her Borg systems had been on the verge of shutting down.

Janeway closed her eyes briefly and cringed at the memory of the heartbreaking scenes in sickbay when Seven desperately had clung to her, begging her not to make her go and regenerate. She had been inconsolable and the tears running down her alabaster cheeks had almost made Janeway give in to her. Only the Doctor’s strong opinion and expertise in the matter had made her make it an order.

Seven’s eyes had never left her. Janeway had accompanied Seven to cargo bay two herself, she needed to be there and she also wanted to make sure Seven, not being her cool and together self, did not tamper with the alcove settings. The younger woman was obviously very distraught and afraid, she might not fully be aware of how important this particular regeneration cycle was to her wellbeing, even to her survival.

Janeway had held her for a long time, kissed her deeply and reassure Seven that she would be there when she woke up. Seven had not doubted that but had argued with an exhausted tone of voice, unknowingly proving again to Janeway that she needed the rest and the replenishment of her systems.

The captain had remained in front of the Borg for more than an hour after the cycle had begun. She had stood there more than long enough to see the last traces of tears on Seven’s cheeks evaporate.

Her own had not start to fall until a couple of minutes ago.

 *****

“ _Regeneration cycle complete_.”

The computer’s mechanical voice startled Janeway. The clasps holding Seven in place released her and the blonde opened her eyes, immediately focusing on Janeway.

“Captain.”

Janeway’s lips moved but her voice betrayed her.

Seven took a step forward and moved off the dais. She stopped right in front of her captain, like she had so many times in the past, even long before they had acted on their mutual feelings.

“Kathryn? Are you alright?” she asked, concerned.

“Seven … Annika. Oh, my God …” Janeway whispered and more tears flowed down her cheeks. “I can’t believe it is finally over.”

She reached out for Seven and pulled her close. She hid her burning, wet cheeks against the taller woman’s shoulder, inhaling the special scent that was Annika’s. It was clear and fresh and with a slight metal tinge that was so typically hers.

“Kathryn? What do you mean, it is over?”

“We have cleared out of that awful part of space and have not had any attacks for over six days now. And most important of all, this terrible week without you is over and I can finally hold you.”

The words tumbled out of the captain and she clung eagerly to Seven.”

Seven held the small, compact woman, nuzzling in her auburn hair.

“How are you feeling, Annika?” Janeway belatedly asked.

“I am functioning at acceptable levels,” Seven allowed. “How are you feeling, Kathryn?”

“I am fine. Now I’m just fine. I missed you.”

“I regret putting you through such an unnecessary display of emotions before accepting to regenerate,” Seven said with a serious expression on her face.

“You were scared, darling,” the captain said, withdrawing enough to look into Seven’s eyes. “You had been attacked and had extensive surgery done, all in a short time. It would be enough to scare anyone. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“But, I should have followed orders instantly.”

Janeway smirked.

“Since when have you ever followed orders instantly, Annika?”

Seven frowned and considered it.

“You are teasing me.”

“You’re right.”

They hugged again and then Seven needed more. She reached for the captain’s lips and brushed against them with her own, over and over again, until they softened and separated enough to let their tongues tangle.

Janeway moaned into Seven’s mouth, loving the feeling of those full lips on hers, soft and yielding and so very passionate. She had missed kissing Seven, more than she had realised. She held on to the taller woman’s shoulders, didn’t trust her knees to support her weight.

“Seven,” she mumbled. “I have to be on the bridge in ten minutes.”

“Ah,” Seven answered and kissed her again.

“Mmf …” Janeway tried once more. “You have to let me go now, darling. Will you have dinner with me in my quarters tonight? There is something I want to discuss with you.”

This got Seven’s attention. She looked into Janeway’s eyes, searching for clues as what this ‘something’ could be.

Seeing her concerned expression, Janeway smiled reassuringly and caressed the Borg’s cheek softly.

“Don’t look so worried, Annika. It is a good thing. At least, I think so.”

This did not completely erase the younger woman’s worried expression but she managed a tiny smile and then she let Janeway go.

“I love you, Kathryn.”

Janeway pivoted on the spot and surprised Seven by throwing herself into her arms again, kissing her passionately on the mouth.

“I love you more than anything,” she breathed and before the stunned Borg could react, the small captain was out the doors.

 *****

Both women had been quiet during dinner and had also found themselves being very hungry. Janeway, not having had a real appetite for more than a week and Seven having been without solid nutrition for an equally long period of time, both dove into their plates with abandon.

They had ice cream for dessert on the couch and then Janeway rose to replicate some coffee.

Turning around from the replicator with her coffee mug in her hand she caught Seven staring at her with so much desire in her blue eyes, she almost dropped the mug.

“Seven?”

“You are so beautiful, Kathryn. I will always love you.”

The honest, poignant words hit Janeway hard, aiming right for her heart. It was almost painful.

She sat down next to Seven, carefully placing the hot mug on the coffee table. There was no way she would hold a scolding hot beverage in her hands when her feelings had her trembling to the core.

“I love you too, Annika,” she said softly. “I hated to have to be without you for such a long, long week, but it was worth it to save you life. We had exhausted your nanoprobes way beyond their limit. If you had not regenerated for so long without interruptions, the Doctor’s prognosis …” Her voice trailed off and she closed her eyes, leaning into Seven, her forehead on the blonde’s cheek.

Seven carefully wrapped her arms around Janeway.

“I did not comprehend that I was in such serious condition, Kathryn. Why did you not inform me?” There were no accusation in her tone of voice, just uncertainty.

“Oh, darling, you were so exhausted and so scared. Actually you were not acting like yourself at all, you were very confused. I couldn’t bring myself to tell you. We didn’t even know if the extended regeneration would suffice. I am sorry for not being more truthful with you, but I just couldn’t …” She sobbed quietly and hid her face against the soft neck of her beloved. “I am really very sorry.”

“Do not be sorry. You did what you thought was best for me, you need not apologise for that. You must have been very afraid to insist that I regenerate, while not knowing with certainty if I would regain my health. I might not have succeeded in coming out of the cycle unharmed.”

Seven’s cool voice described Janeway’s worst nightmare accurately.

She had hardly dared to sleep during the nights, had woken up more times than she cared to remember sitting up, crying out Annika’s name. Only when the Doctor’s frequent scans of the regenerating Borg had started to show signs of the nanoprobes beginning to perform normally had she began to hope.

Only now, when she was held so lovingly by the young woman, could she allow herself to relax and cry. Merely in front of Seven could she let her command mask drop and be just Kathryn, with all her faults and fears.

Seven suddenly took a firm grip around her captain and stood up. She carried her into the bedroom where she gently put her down on the bed. Her fingers were calm and efficient when she unzipped Janeway’s uniform tunic and pulled it off her. The trousers came next.

“Do you sleep in the nude, Kathryn?” she asked, tilting her head questioningly to the left.

“Oh … no, not very often. Why do you ask? Are you tucking me in?” Janeway asked, breathlessly. “I admit it is getting late, but …”

“Yes,” Seven interrupted.

Janeway smiled shyly and shook her head in disbelief. Understanding the Borg’s need to take care of her as she so many times had taken care of Seven, she allowed it.

“I have a night gown under the pillow,” she said and reached for it. It was a short night gown in shiny blue satin.

“I remember this one,” Seven stated brightly.

“You do? When have you ever seen my night gown?” Janeway asked, surprised.

“At one time when we were attacked by the Malons and there was a red alert in the middle of the night, you did not have time to put on anything but your robe. You had this underneath. The whole bridge saw your night gown when an explosion threw you from your chair and your robe came undone.”

Janeway groaned and closed her eyes. She had forgotten that. No, she remembered clearly deciding to block it out. Loving a Borg with an eidetic memory was not always a good thing, she thought.

“It is very becoming,” Seven added and pulled the sweater and the tank top Janeway wore over her head.

Sitting on her bed in only her bra, panties and socks and feeling pretty ridiculous, Janeway could only smile at the happy look on Seven’s face. Who would have thought anyone from the Borg collective loved to fuss over a loved one?

Seven reached around the captain and unclasped the white lace bra with her usual efficiency. The bra fell into Janeway’s lap and when Seven leaned back again and saw the exposed breasts, even she wavered some and gasped audibly.

“Oh.” She reached out her right hand, the one without the Borg mesh, and lingeringly touched a taut nipple, making Janeway shudder from the contact. The nipple pebbled even harder and seeing this, Seven pressed gently at her captain’s shoulders, easing her back against the pillows under the view port.

“I need to taste you, Kathryn,” she breathed, focusing on the older woman’s eyes. “Would that be acceptable?”

Janeway smiled.

“It would be more than acceptable.”

Seven started to lean against her beloved but then abruptly sat back up again. With strong hands she grasped the hem of Janeway’s panties and pulled them down the captain’s legs, taking off her socks at the same time. Completely naked now, Janeway could only stare.

“Oh, my, you are efficient, darling,” she said throatily. “Aren’t you a little overdressed yourself?”

Seven considered this and then in a fluent motion she stood up, unclasped her biometric suit and slipped it off together with her boots.

Six feet of gloriously naked Borg took Janeway’s breath away quite literally. She let her eyes glide over the alabaster skin, covered with accentuating Borg mesh in several places. This only seemed to enhance Seven’s beauty, in Janeway’s eyes.

“Come here, darling,” Janeway said huskily. “I need to hold you. All of you.”

“Yes, Kathryn.”

Seven lowered herself onto the bed, next to Janeway.

To feel the length of a undressed Seven against her own naked body was a dream come true for the captain. She had pictured it, fantasised about it so many times and now when it finally happened, all she knew was that nothing could have prepared her for this. The sweet, sweet feeling of having the woman she adored lying here next to her, to be able to touch her, to tell her she loved her more than anything or anyone, outweighed everything she had ever experienced.

Seven raised herself on her elbow and looked down at the auburn haired woman next to her.

“Can I taste your breasts, Kathryn?” she asked politely but her blue eyes burned with a quiet flame.

“By all means, do.”

Seven lowered her head and took a aching hard nipple between her teeth and flicked her tongue over it. Janeway moaned and arched her back into the painful pleasure. “Yes, Annika … oh, yes.”

The younger woman sucked the nipple all the way into her hot, wet mouth. Her jaw moved rhythmically as she blissfully sucked at it, not relenting even when Janeway was almost sobbing her name, over and over.

She eventually released the throbbing nipple only to render the same treatment to the other one. This almost sent Janeway climbing the bulkheads, not knowing if she would survive this kind of pleasure on such a limited part of her body.

“Oh, God, Annika … what are you doing to me?” she gasped, fumbling to pull her lover closer. “You are making me crazy … you have to let me … Oh!”

Seven had slowly moved and now she had positioned one leg between Janeway’s, making contact with her very wet centre, the blonde rubbing her knee softly against the auburn curls there.

Seven let go of the nipple and gazed dreamily up at the captain.

“Tell me what you want, Kathryn. Do you want me to taste you more?”

“Yes, yes … but not my nipples, darling. I want you to touch me here now,” the older woman whispered and showed Seven by taking her mesh covered hand and tentatively placing it between her legs, against the slick folds.

“You are showing signs of arousal,” Seven noted and scooted further down on the bed, placing herself fully between the captain’s trembling legs.

“I guess I am. Your fault,” Janeway agreed, blushing now.

Seven shifted and removed her left hand and let her right one take its place. She slowly examined the dripping folds, making Janeway gasp with pleasure and arch into the touch.

Finding the ridge of sensitive nerves at the top and noting how Janeway flinched and cried out, the Borg bent down and carefully licked it.

“Annika! Oh, please … you … I love you.” The older woman was incoherent now, only able to feel, to finally feel the intimate touch she had longed for together with her Annika.

Seven’s lips locked tenderly on to the hot little nubbin, her tongue flickering over it the same way it had tormented the nipples, only a great deal softer.

Magic fingers examined the silky smooth lips under Seven’s chin and then she found the opening inside and patiently waited at the entrance for permission.

“Oh, yes, Seven! Do that, go inside … I need you to fill me …”

When two strong but gentle fingers entered her, going deeply and moving in a small, excruciatingly seductive pattern, the captain cried out in pure bliss mixed with agony.

It didn’t take long, it was building up inside her so fast, her head was spinning. She trashed under Seven, not surprised at the younger woman not even budging an inch, mumbling words of love and words so erotic and blunt, she would blush for ever if she would ever remember exactly what she said.

Seven let go of the most sensitive part but continued to thrust her fingers into her beloved when Janeway’s orgasm hit and she convulsed over and over. For a short time the feelings were unbearably pleasant and then she started her descent, back to her Annika who carefully withdrew her fingers and then embraced her, comforted her.

“I am here, Kathryn,” the Borg whispered, hugging her close. “Do not be afraid. I am here.”

This made Janeway smile at first but then she realised, she was a little afraid. She had let go of her self-imposed control in a way she had not done in a long time. Giving into her feelings towards Annika, she had let the woman inside her, Kathryn, not the captain, shine through and by doing so, she had let herself be what she otherwise hated to be – vulnerable. But being vulnerable with Annika was wonderful. She trusted this woman with her life and she trusted the love they shared. It was frightening, but she couldn’t do anything but embrace it.

She was where she belonged, in the arms of Annika Hansen, Seven of Nine.

 *****

Janeway held on tightly to the lanky body lying against her own and with a sudden jerk, rolled them around, ending up on top of her lover.

“Mm … I think it is my turn to do a little tasting, my darling,” she growled.

Seven stared up at her, eyes wide in surprise and her full lips separated in what could only be anticipation.

“But, of course, you have to tell me what you want me to do. I want to love you, to please you, as well as you did me,” Janeway smiled and planted open mouth kisses on the smooth, lovely neck beneath her.

Seven swallowed audibly.

“I would have thought that you, being more experienced in the art of lovemaking, would teach me,” she offered nervously.

Seeing the Borg so obviously moved and even a bit nervous was tantalising. Janeway let her left leg fall between Seven’s and rubbed it gently at the blond curls there.

“Oh …” Seven inhaled, closing her eyes for a moment.

“There, wasn’t that nice?” Janeway teased.

She bent her head and took a plump, light pink nipple in her mouth, sucking gently. She sensed that Seven would not appreciate the more devouring touches that she preferred herself. She didn’t want to scare her either so being gentle and soothing was probably the best choice.

Seven’s nipples filled her mouth in a delicious way. Janeway sucked languidly at them, licked them, over and over, encouraged by the soft, keening sounds Seven was making to urge her on.

The captain then let her tongue follow the Borg mesh across the blonde’s stomach, down her left leg and up again. Reaching the dark blond curls at the apex of Seven’s thighs she hesitated for only a second and then nuzzled the damp strands, inhaling the other woman’s special scent. It was light and carried with it the special metal tinge that was exclusively Seven’s.

“Do you wish me to taste you?” Janeway asked huskily, not knowing how she would be able to stop herself, should Seven decline.

“Yes, please, Kathryn”, Seven fortunately moaned.

Janeway parted the younger woman’s folds with trembling fingers, careful not to hurt her in any way, very aware of Seven’s innocence. Slowly she extended her tongue, licking along the damp, hot lips hiding in there and the taste pleased her utterly. She flattened her tongue against the bud where most of Seven’s pleasure was located. Tenderly, but insistently, the captain kept caressing the tall blonde that way until silent sobs was heard above her.

She glanced at Seven, noticing that the Borg was up on her elbows, looking down at her with wide eyes.

“Inside, Annika?” Janeway asked, the vibrations of her throaty voice against Seven’s tender tissues making the young woman flinch and moan.

“Please.”

Carefully and slowly, Janeway inserted one finger into the tight, hot opening of her lover. Seven was now very wet, making it easy, but she was also so incredibly tight that Janeway felt moisture pooling between her own legs from own renewed arousal, just from having her fingers deliciously squeezed by the younger woman’s silky tissues.

“There, Annika,” she cooed soothingly, looking up at the her. “Is that good? Do you want me to go deeper?”

Seven’s lips trembled and she licked them twice before finding her voice.

“Yes. I want you to go deeper. I need you to fill me.”

Janeway groaned and obeyed. She curled her finger a little and seemed to hit a very sensitive spot as Seven flinched again and started to undulate against her hand.

The captain quickly pounced on the other woman’s bud of nerves, licking a little harder now, gracing it a couple of times with her teeth and suddenly Seven fell back, riding waves of passion and there was such abandonment in the way she called her lover’s name.

“Kathryn! Oh, Kathryn … I love you …”

Janeway forced her ministrations to slow down, let her mouth abandon Seven’s trembling bud, then withdrawing her finger. She carefully caressed the shuddering woman beneath her.

“You are wonderful,” she whispered huskily. “You are so beautiful and I love making love to you, Annika.”

Seven hugged her captain closer, pressing her face against the older woman’s damp neck.

“I cannot stop shaking,” she said quietly. “Am I malfunctioning, Kathryn?”

“No, you are fine, darling,” Janeway comforted. “It is just the aftermath of making love. It is very powerful when you are with someone you love.”

“Yes. I did not realise that, even after the extensive research I did on the subject earlier.”

“You research this? Sex?”

“Yes. I found I wanted to prepare myself for this as I did not want to disappoint you.”

“You could never disappoint me, Annika,” Janeway assured her and kissed her hair. “You are everything to me.”

“You are in error, Kathryn. I had no experience and with my enhanced Borg strength I could have inadvertently damaged you if I had not learned how delicate the human erogenous zones are.”

Janeway thought it was all very sweet but wisely held that patronising thought to herself.

“You are right,” she allowed. “It is always good to be prepared.”

“It was unfortunate that I was not equally prepared on my last away mission.”

The captain shuddered and held on to her lover.

“What happened was not from lack of preparation on your part,” she stated grimly. “It was the lack of responsibility of the two ensigns under Lt. Torres’ command.”

“I hope you did not hold Lt. Torres’ responsible?”

“I did.” It was definitely the captain speaking, command back in Janeway’s voice.

Seven hesitated.

“I know that Lt. Torres does not like me, but she would not be deliberately careless with any crewmembers safety,” she then said in a dead voice.

“Don’t worry, darling. I didn’t throw her in the brig. I put her on report and she did the same with the two ensigns. It was her duty to assure herself that every member of the away team was prepared. She was mortified over what happened to you and took full responsibility for it before I as much as opened my mouth. She might not have liked you initially, but I think I can tell that she appreciates you a lot more now.”

“Now that you love me?”

“No, not because of that,” Janeway smiled. “Because as soon as you let anyone see the true you, the person behind all that Borg perfection, they can’t help but like you. She was in sickbay almost as much as I was. And in cargo bay two.”

Seven shifted and looked up at the captain.

“Oh, yes. I have been meaning to ask you about that cot in the cargo bay.”

Janeway squirmed.

“What cot?”

“The one close to the alcoves, just behind the large containers.”

“Oh, that cot.”

“Yes. It looked like someone have been sleeping there.”

“It did?” Janeway stalled.

“Yes.”

The captain sighed and hid her face in the long blonde hair of her beloved.

“I slept there. I could not be away from you when I was off duty. Do you mind?”

Seven hugged her closer.

“No. It makes me very happy that you were that close to me, even if I was not aware of it at the time.”

“I hated forcing you to regenerate when you were so distressed. The least I could do was to be there, to keep you company. Oh, I am lying. I needed to be there, I couldn’t sleep at all, alone here in my quarters. Being in the same room as you was comforting and I could sleep at least a little.”

Janeway cleared her throat. Until now she had forgotten the matter she wanted to discuss with Seven.

“Annika, I need to ask you something.”

“Yes, Kathryn?”

“I know I should have talked to you first. But you were regenerating and I … Well, I was there watching you and B’Elanna came in and I … Oh, I am not saying this right. Well, I asked her if she could …”

“Kathryn, I believe you are ‘babbling’.”

Janeway sighed, exasperated.

“I am. Well, what I wanted to ask you is that if you would consider it a good idea to have your Borg alcove moved in here.”

Seven stopped breathing.

“You want an alcove in here? In your sleeping area?”

“Yes, in my bedroom. And no, it would not be for me, obviously. For you.”

“You want me to regenerate in here?”

“Yes. Among other things.”

Seven inhaled audibly.

“You wish to share your quarters with you? Or just during nights, like this?”

Janeway rose quickly, leaning on her elbow. She was appalled at how badly she was explaining this. Lack of experience, no doubt, she thought grimly.

“I would love it if you moved in with me to share my quarters day and night, to share my life,” she finally managed. “If you want to, Annika.”

Seven gave a startling sob and then threw her arms around her captain and hugged her hard.

“I do want that. I think I want that more than anything. I would not have to leave you and go to the cargo bay. I would be able to care for you and talk to you … love you …”

She kissed the older woman and then snuggled close again, her face pressed against Janeway’s neck.

The Borg’s mouth moved against her skin. Janeway knew she was smiling.

“Do you think we can sleep together like this?” Seven asked happily.

“Mm … if we lie perfectly still and don’t touch anything … ah … sensitive, we might.”

“Very well.” Seven lay perfectly still.

After a couple of minutes she stirred and looked accusingly at Janeway.

“You are not lying ‘perfectly still’ and you are touching ‘something sensitive’. Do you wish for me to leave?”

Janeway tried her best not to laugh at the indignant blonde.

“No, no, don’t leave. I’ll be good. I promise.”

They settled down again.

“Kathryn?”

“Yes, darling?”

“You are touching ‘something sensitive’ again. You said you definitely wished for me to stay, should I instead interpret these actions of yours as a sign that you wish to engage in more ‘lovemaking’?”

“Only if you want to.”

To her joy, Janeway felt new movements against the soft skin on her neck.

Seven was smiling again.

*****


End file.
